


Gluttonous Diva

by Savorysavery



Series: A Queen Ascends: Stories from Queen Korra's Reign [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cruelty, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Gluttonous Diva

**Summary:** I’m so misunderstood sometimes.

 **Genre:** General

 **Rated:** T

 **Warnings:** Implied of Character Death, Abuse of Power, Cruelty

* * *

 

**Author’s Note:** I like the idea that since Korra’s cousins are royalty, she’s fourth in line for the rights to Water Tribe aristocracy, and the rule of the Nation. I also like the idea that Korra falls to greed and power, offs her family, and takes the throne too.

 

The intoxicating power of being a Queen had gone to Korra’s head, making her feel like a God. She was bader than Vaatu, more holy than Raava.

 

It was _better_ than being the Avatar: she still had all of her abilities, but now, she had luxury: platters of food that she could waste, clothes that she could tear if they weren’t good enough, and an entire region to lord –or lordess or even loom over, it depended on what gender she felt that day– over and rule by her own manicured hand.

 

No one had known where Unalaq’s children, Desna and Eska had gone, but lips smacked of Korra sending them to another world, trapping their spirits within the Fog of Lost Souls, leaving even the stoic Eska to her fears for all time. Still, lineage and blood were such, and Korra was asked to ascend to the throne, skipping the role of Princess and becoming the Queen, and leader, for the Northern Water Tribe.

 

The whole event was mysterious: one day, Korra simply became Queen, and her family disappeared, yet no one questioned the Avatar-cum-Royal: she had the capability to rend _anyone_ gone if she wanted, and all the citizens of the North _knew_.

 

“Ulva!” Korra shouted, and a maid, short, sweet faced, and doe eyed, entered, curtseying low.

 

“Y-Yes, Lady Korra?” Ulva whispered.

 

“It’s not _lady_. It’s Queen! Why can’t any of these idiotic maids _ever_ get that right?!” Korra spat, saliva dribbling down her chin. She wiped it away with the back on her hand, reclining into her throne.

 

 _Her_ throne. It was amazing, a piece crafted from glass from the Fire Nation. It was sturdy, ice blue like the environs, and austere, at least from a far: up close, the glass had been etched with wolves and polar bear dogs in the wild winter forests of the nation, beasts that reflected her personal views of her spirit. It was a grand piece, all Korra’s and now, she sat on it, giddy to torture Ulva. “Apologize,” Korra commanded.

 

“I’m sorry, Queen Korra,” Ulva said, kowtowing down onto the cool ground. She pressed her nose, button round and dark as wet earth, flat, until it ached. Korra snickered and waved her hand, and Ulva rose, jerked up by the blood in her body.

 

“I’m hungry. Go fetch me a ten course meal, and make it quick,” Korra ordered. She shifted, and her robes, lavender with navy detail and fur trim, swished, letting a breeze ghost across her ankles.

 

“Yes, Queen,” Ulva answered. She scampered off, two other maids following behind her.

 

Half an hour later, Korra sat before a feast fit for a Queen, all laid out on the crystal platters and silver, glistening trays, and positioned on long, navy and black tables, with glimmering candles made from sweet-smelling wax. She was practically _drunk_ on excitment, filled to the brim with utter joy, and she so she ordered a group of maids, and servants, to fetch the poor from the city, and bring them here. “I want to share all of this with someone,” she had said, and the maids were eager, so they went. When they had brought at least fifteen beggars, all from outside her newly crafted castle of ice and even more glass, Korra set to opening all the trays up. “Dear, esteemed citizens,” she said, gazing at each of the beggars. Their hungry faces looked at the food before them, more than any one man, or his family, could consume. Stomachs growled loudly, eager for even a _taste_. “You’re to watch me dine.”

 

She feasted on _every_ bit of food, eating huge, messy bites. Broths spilled down her chin, juices made her lips sticky, fried foods crunched  between her teeth and turtle seal sausages popped in her mouth, between her snow white teeth. She gorged herself, and even had a maid bring a pot and vial of emetic, another import from the Fire Nation. She drank it and moments later, was vomiting into the pot, stomach empty and ready to eat the food that remained before her.

 

All the while, Korra cackled, choking own elephant koi steaks, sea prunes, moon peach tarts, and gallons of fruit juices. The beggars watched with raw, empty bellies, but could do nothing else: after all, Korra was a Queen.

 

Hours later, when the sun had tucked itself to sleep, and the half moon was high in the black, star peppered night sky, Korra dismissed them all, sending them away to hide until she left, upon which they’d return and clean up her mess. Only Ulva remained, eyes locked on the ground. “Did you enjoy my dinner party?” Korra asked. She gave a light laugh, ice blue eyes flaring with cruel excitement. “Come now, give your _honest_ answer.”

 

“That was… cruel,” Ulva whispered. “The beggars… they hunger so much, and to make them watch, milady…” Ulva realized her mistake too late, and when she bit her tongue, iron filled her mouth. _Too, too late_ , she thought. Korra had baited her, and Ulva had fallen for the wicked trap. “My Queen, I mean-”

 

Korra waved a hand, silencing her. “Life is cruel, Ulva,” Korra hissed. “As is  your new lack of a job and status.” Korra’s biting words sunk in, and Ulva lurched forward. Instantly, guards grabbed her, hauling her out of the throne room, and presumably, from the castle itself.

 

Korra reclined in her throne, quickly forgetting the maid. _I’m so misunderstood sometimes_ , she thought, the cool glass chair  cradling her in the night.


End file.
